


Danger Days: The True? Backstories of the Dumbass Desert Kids

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other, it’s just a bunch of backstories that were too long to post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Vague outlines of the childhoods of everyone’s (least) favourite desert fuckers! (or, at least, how I believe they went since in this fandom we all have our own ideas of what exactly is/n’t canon)





	1. Jet

In a small, simple but comfortable house near the city's outskirts, two mothers and their four children (the oldest nearing her twenties and the youngest still in his cradle) lead a peaceful family life, a truly happy one by Better Living's standards. 

Their second eldest son is 14 years old - a quiet, studious boy with a strong willingness to learn and discover. He’s excelling in almost every subject and loved by his teachers, he’s sensible, practical - he’s seen as a role model to both his fellow students and to his siblings at home.

Science in particular - biology, space and everything in between - fascinates him, and he dedicates a lot of his spare time to his own research. Science-related research, his family and peers assume. That's all. 

He's the last kid anyone would suspect to be plotting something bigger than himself. 

But the truth is, he's become too aware. 

He knows very well what's happening. He stopped taking those damned pills long ago, and he's become a master of hiding it. 

He watches closely and he watches constantly; he watches the people he sees and he scrutinizes the places he goes.

And if anyone had ever looked into the boy's research, they'd probably have seen it coming; the day he packs up what he's got and flees the city for good. 

One person in his family is aware, though.

He doesn't know this until he finds his little sister's plastic ring in the bottom of his rucksack. 

The eight-year-old can't be there by his side, but this little token will keep him safe (at least in her mind.) 

Her brother keeps it close, and she never tells a soul. 

It's an unspoken promise between the two siblings, one the world will never know of. 

The name "Jet Star" is something he came up with a while back. No real fancy meaning, just words picked from a couple phrases out of an old physics book he snuck out. They sounded cool put together, so why not?


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: a mention of transphobia + homophobia

In most, if not every school, there’s a small handful of kids who are looked upon by their peers with a fearful sense of admiration. Of respect. 

And one particular kid's had this nailed from day one.

Without a shred of doubt in his mind, Poison's got his future planned out - he got that name off the back of a hair dye box, by the way. That's the exact hair dye he's gonna use on the night - bright, cherry red - and he'll pick the dye up on his way to the Lobby. 

He’ll leave from there, and he’ll never look back. Not once. 

Fuck Bat. City, fuck its dull, plain buildings and relentless control - there’s better out there waiting for him, and he knows it.

And anyway, he needs to make his move fast; coming out to his parents as a gay trans boy is probably the last thing on Poison's wishlist.

At home he can, much as it infuriates him, pretend all he needs to that he doesn't hear their blatantly transphobic and homophobic comments, keep silent at all the vile words they use.  
But he hears them, alright. 

No matter what, though, he's got his plan. It’s _foolproof._

Sure, he's only thirteen (almost fourteen) years old and security is high all around him, but he's getting out of this shithole of a city and he knows just how to go about it.

No one could convince him otherwise. 

You don't try and convince Poison - he's right, and that's final. That's how it's always been. That's why he's made such a name for himself in the school corridors. 

Not only does his radiating ego make the other kids shake in their shoes, but damn, he's an inspiration. How can he give teachers _that_ attitude so fearlessly? How the hell did he get his ears pierced without being caught? 

Obviously, he'll never share his tricks. Those are for him to know, and everyone else can mind their own business.

So anyway - on the night Poison puts his plan into action he meets Jet for the first time (and I've got a oneshot about that somewhere - it's called The Meeting Point, it explains the whole situation in more detail) and for a while, they're a team of two.

Though the pair aren't actively fighting anything yet, they've got plans. Big plans that need work, and their current focus is just,,, surviving out there, y'know? 

But they're thinking, anyway. And even between just the two of them, roles are becoming clear; whilst Poison's proved long ago that he's born to take charge and made for the spotlight, Jet's quietly working away by his side with ideas under his sleeve that could - well, not bring an end to the Earth itself or anything, but could get these two ex-city boys well on their way to Fucking Shit Up.


	3. Ghoul

A pregnant mother from Japan moves to California, and settles down in Battery City not long before her baby son is due.

From the day he can walk, the kid's slowly pushing away at BLI's boundaries - the spotless white walls of the house are infested with brightly-coloured scribbles as soon as he learns how to curl his little chubby fist around a marker.

He's loud, he's stubborn; when he wants something, the whole world knows. And he'll stop at nothing to get it - including, but not limited to, sitting on the floor in the middle of a supermarket aisle and full on bawling on more than one occasion.

And when he starts school, nothing changes. 

Late into his teen years, his mother is fraught with worry; her son is everything Better Living aims to purge out of people.  
She knows it's only a matter of time before he's caught. 

Careless, boisterous, scruffy-haired and sewer-mouthed, he joins a small group of kids who wreak havoc on the streets night after night, spraypaint and lighters in hand. (That's where he meets his first boyfriend, too - because what says "romance" quite like attempting to tear down the city's pristine walls together?)

These teens cause trouble for nothing more than their own entertainment - well, that's what surrounding adults assume is their motive. 

They're almost infamous in their local area; if they're not looked down upon with sheer disapproval, they're feared. 

So, greatly feared. 

They're monsters, ghouls, terrors. They alone are a good enough reason to keep your front door bolted at night.

And, with the rest of them, he'll have climbed out of his bedroom window by the time the sun sets almost every night.

He always comes back in the morning, though. His mother will open his bedroom door to get him up for school, and he'll be fast asleep under his sheets.

That's the way it goes until his 18th birthday. 

He's not in his bed when the sun comes up.

What she doesn't know is, he's already slipped past the city's barbed wire borders hours ago. The second his feet make contact with the first grain of sand, our rowdy city boy’s proud to say that Fun Ghoul had well and truly entered the world. 

This is a new era, and he's fearless.

He's a lone ranger for a bit. Here and there, he'll spend a night or two with a kind zone dweller who's willing to take him in - luckily for him, manners aren't needed out here.

Then one day, he's just chilling on the bonnet of a car. Not his car - hell no, like he has the carbons to waste on that shit. 

It's parked outside an old diner, abandoned by the looks of things, but Ghoul doesn't think anything of it.

Until, that is, in a whirl of cherry hair, a very quick fist and a sizeable quantity of spit in his face, he's shoved off the "GODDAMN FUCKING" car.

Ok, so Ghoul hasn't made the best first impression on this guy, but obviously that won't stop him finding a place in his gang somewhere in the near - or not so near (once again, Poison's not easy to convince) - future. 

Won't stop Ghoulboy falling the fuck in love, either, but that's a tale for another time.


	4. Kobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final piece to our chaotic four-part construction.  
> 

The third Killjoy's story begins in London: the place he was born, and the place he and his family live until the day they decide they're leaving Britain for California.

More specifically, for the outskirts of Battery City: where all that stands between the little boy's home and the desert sand is a wire fence. 

A wire fence with a hole in it - not a massive hole, but a hole that could easily become a massive one if a bored, homesick and determined little kid takes matters into his own hands.

And yeah - that's exactly what happens.

He's never seen sand before, and it fascinates him; the rough-yet-soft-all-at-once grainy texture between his fingers, the way it drips almost like liquid. 

He's never seen any place like this.

It's new, it's exciting; it's a secret paradise. 

So long story short, he takes himself on a little adventure and gets very lost somewhere along the way.

Very lost.

A few days later, some teenager wanders into Tommy Chow Mein's store. He hadn't come in looking for a terrified little kid, but that's what he finds - curled up on a shelf at the back of the shop.

And that's how Kobra joins his first - and his permanent - desert crew.  
At the time, it's just himself and two reckless, sorta messy teenage boys; Jet (the one who found him), who knows a bunch of cool things and is always willing to teach them, and Poison, the leader around here, who's not always the most fun (bit scary at first, honestly) but he quickly becomes like a big brother all the same, and Kobra's glad to meet another trans boy. 

The teenagers raise their new arrival with spontaneity, survival techniques they’ve picked up through trial and (especially) error and old punk rock CDs. 

The desert was never supposed to be home, but it fits him better than the city ever could.


End file.
